Life's Torture
by Local-Churro-Lady
Summary: After the war, Hermione has nightmares of when Bellatrix would torture her, and she wont tell anyone what happened, but now that her and Ron are in a relationship will she let what happened in her past, affect her future?
1. Prologue

_**Ok so I've read so many fan fictions about how Hermione was after the whole torture shit, so I wanted to do one, and in MY story I add more torture, maybe rape, but that's just what I want!:D...so here it is!**_

_**Wait! I just wanted to say that if you found any writing errors, I sorry! (My computer is jacked up!), Ohh and if you found any errors (like things that don't match up with the books, or movies) I'm sorry, I may love harry potter but my lack of good memory gets in the way!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my own house so what do you think?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Life's Torture<strong>_

_Chapter 1: Torture_

Hermione was put in griffindor, which she always questioned. Gryffindor was mainly the house for braveness so she thought she would end up in raven claw or hufflepuff. She always thought herself as confident not brave, so when she did end up there it was a surprise to her. As the years went by she forgot all about it, because when harry potter and Ronald Weasly turn in on her life she realized that she was truly meant to be there. when the final battle started, she was ready, she had everything ready even before it all started, just in case, but she wasn't ready for what Bellatrix and her 'friends'**(A/N: this is where my bad memory kicks in, because I don't remember what they were called) **did to her.

_***StArt Of LoNg FlAshBaCk***_

Hermione was alone with Bellatrix and her 'friends', without harry or especially Ron to rescue her, she was scared, cold and defenseless against her. The minute she heard Bellatrix say "take these prisoners down to the cellar, greyback." she was a bit scared but new not a lot would happen to them yet and with them in the cellar it would buy them time for a plan, but then Bellatrix interrupted her thoughts "Wait," Hermione Was worried, "all except...except for the mud blood." Hermione's Heart stopped.

"No" Hermione turned and saw Ron, "you can have me, keep me!" she saw Ron shout. That was a bad thing to shout because the next thing Bellatrix did was slap Ron across the face so hard that it echoed across the room. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said in her high pitched voice. "Blood traitor is next to mud blood in my book. Take them downstairs, greyback and make sure there secure, but do nothing more to them -yet."

Greyback did as he was told and took Ron and harry downstairs, but before he did he took out a little silver knife and cut Hermione free from harry and Ron, he dragged her by her hair to the middle of the room; she was alone with Bellatrix and her 'friends' now.

Bellatrix took out a knife and grabbed Hermione by her hair, applying pressure to the pulling. Bellatrix put the knife to hermione's neck and whispered into her ear: "you and your little friends are here with the exact same sword in my vault, do you see where I'm going with this?",."we didn't take anything! Please, please just let me go!" Hermione sobbed, "Your Lying! Why are you lying to me!" she shouted in Hermione's ear. Bellatrix started to cut Hermione on the cheek with much pressure on the blade and did it slowly to make it more painful. Hermione Shouted very loudly and she could hear Ron shouting her name back to her. Bellatrix threw Hermione on the ground and got on top of her, "TELL ME!" she shouted loudly at Hermione.

"We didn't steal anything! PLEASE! Please! Just let us go!" her voice cracked and as she said that her voice got lower. "What else did you take? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Hermione shouted at the instant contact of the spell. "How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix shouted. Hermione cried and tried to hide her face,"pleas-" hermione was cut of, "filthy mudblood! You and I both know that you and your little friends have been inside my vault! Tell the truth! Tell the Truth!", "we didn't! Please Plea-" Hermione was cut of again when Bellatrix started to engrave to words _Mudblood_ into her arm. , she started to shout and sob uncontrollably. "HERMIONE! HERMOINE!" Ron shouted as loud and long as he could. Hermione's mind was blank and full of pain. Bellatrix stopped when she had only the word _Mudblood_ spelled out, and blood was dripping from it. She was left limp on the floor, crying, she could not move.

"Greyback you can have fun, with the mudblood now" Bellatrix laughed. Bellatrix and her 'friends' had left as they did not want to see what greyback was about to do. Seeing as everyone had left Hermione tried to stand and run but only fell to the floor, she tried again but got pulled into the hands of greyback from behind. "Hello princess" he whispered. She tried to escape by hitting and kicking but Bellatrix had sucked all of her energy out of her. "You can resist all you want, but there's no one here to save you". She cried as she knew he was right. She gave up hope. She still resisted, but she knew what was going either way. He kissed her and she turned her head and cried.

He unbuckled his belt. She took the chance to try to escape but his weight held her down. He took only her shoes, pants and underwear off. He wanted to cut to the chase and so did she, but only to get out of his grip. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry in the library only to study at the last minute like always. She wanted to be back at the dining hall watching Ron eat large amounts of food when she only ate what was necessary. She wanted to be anywhere else but there. Now he was thrusting in and out of her and she was crying from the large amount of pain he was bringing her, he had finally reached his climax and clasped on top of her, bringing her slight more pain then she was already was going through. She was crying and crying. He put his and her clothes back on. Hermione curled up into a ball. Greyback laughed, "Thanks for the service 'moine" she shrilled at the comment and just laid there. Bellatrix and her 'friends' came back; she laughed and sat in a chair "bring in the goblin! Obviously miss granger couldn't tell us jack shit so were going to have some other sources" Hermione lay there on the floor crying and out of the corner of her eye she saw them.

Harry potter and Ronald Weasly peering through the stairs. She had eye contact with Ron and let a few tears run through her cheeks, he studied her features and face, he could see her clothes were slightly ripped, her face was pale, she had bushier hair then usually, and her eyes were swollen and puffy from all her crying. He had missed something important the words _Mudblood_ on her skin and when he found them he had become even more furious. She could see it in his eyes; the pain he went through while hearing her screaming and yelling, the fear he felt if he ever lost her, the anger he was building towards Bellatrix and greyback. He had an angry expression on his face and so did harry. "You can just dispose of the mudblood, greyback; she's of no use to us anymore". Greyback started to walk Hermione's way.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she heard Ron yell. He was too late to stop this from emotionally scaring her but just in time to save her life. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, pointing worm tails wand at Bellatrix, he succeed, and hers went flying into the air, harry caught it.

Harry yelled a curse and Lucius malfoy collapsed on the floor in front of the fire place.

The others shot back curses at Ron and harry, harry jumped out of the way and avoided them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" harry and Ron turned from the outburst to see Bellatrix supporting Hermione who may have been unconscious in one hand, and holding a silver knife to her throat in the other. "Drop your wands" she demanded, "I said drop them!" she screeched, harry could see tiny droplets of blood going down her throat, "okay!" harry shouted, harry dropped Bellatrix's wand and Ron dropped worm tails.

Harry could feel his scar burning and he knew voldemort was close. "I think we should tie up the little heroes again, while greyback takes care of the mudblood, I'm sure the dark lord will not be envious after what you have done to her tonight" she cooed, but everyone's head tilted to the grinding noise coming from above. They lifted their head and saw dobby the elf unscrewing the chandelier. the chandelier was right above Bellatrix, she finally realized that so she threw Hermione to the floor and jumped out of the way just in time for the chandelier to crash onto the floor and shatter into millions of pieces that went flying everywhere, and covered Hermione and the goblin with glass. Ron pulled Hermione out of the mess and harry took the opportunity to take the wands from Draco grip. Harry threw a spell at greyback and he went flying into the air and onto the ground.

Dobby and Bellatrix were vastly arguing over his freedom, but harry could not really listen over his burning scar. He knew Voldmort was close. He threw a wand at Ron and took griphook from under the chandelier, and diapparated with dobby, and the others. Harry felt the pain in his forehead and then they hit the earths ground. He looked around and saw the shell cottage.

_***EnD OF LonNg FlAsH BaCk***_

Hermione woke up a few seconds after that dream clutching the sheets, crying, and with a bead of sweat on her forehead. She didn't notice but Ron and Ginny were in the room looking at her with boggled expressions. "Hermione are you ok?" Ginny said with a worried tone, Hermione look up, and noticed them for the first time "umm yeah, just a nightmare is all..."she responded. "Hermione...I haven't heard you scream like that since we were at malfoy manor" Hermione looked away from Ron, tears threating to fall from her eyes, "Hermione what happened when me and harry were down in the cellar?" Hermione started to cry and ran to the bathroom to throw up, "Ron I think you should just leave it alone" Ginny spoke up, "I can't Ginny, I love her, I just wish she would tell me" he said "well if you really do love her then wait."

*Hermione's POV*

After Ron asked me that I was terrified and nauseous, I never told anyone what happened at malfoy manor. I hated this feeling, I felt dirty and useless and I felt as if I ever told anyone they would look at me the same way. after we escaped malfoy manor I locked everything up, I didn't tell anyone, I avoided eye contact, I would always be alone I would cry endlessly at night and I would jump at little simple touches, even from Ron, I felt like anyone could hurt me even though I knew they wouldn't. During the war I sucked it up and pushed the memory to the back of my mind, and now all those feelings and little insecurities came back, and especially the memory but more vivid and clear then before. After I cleaned up I went in the room and only saw Ron, Ginny must gone with Harry.

"Hey, 'moine?" I cringed at the nick name, remembering that greyback called me that after my forced 'service', "yes...Ron", " 'moine you don't have to tell me what happened but I really wish I could help you...hermio-" I didn't want to hear anymore, "Ron please i just don't want to tell anyone, please just, please just leave me alone" I was crying and I felt light headed. He stepped closer "Hemio-" he stopped because he saw me cringe and cry, I think he pieced it together because then he said "Hermione did they touch you?" I looked at him, anger was written all over his face. "Did they?" he shouted at me. I fell on the bed and put my head on my knees "I'm sorry, Ron, please just don't hurt me." He looked at me in awe, "Hermione I would never hurt you...I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout". I just cried and cried I new I would have to tell him sooner or later, but I just wish I had the courage to tell him now, but all I could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*TaaaaDaaa! That was it:D well not all of it cuz imma write more, but yea you know what I mean:p, so anyways like I said before, sorry for the errors! and R&amp;R please I would <em>**_**appreciate it!**_

**_~QuezO ChaN:DDDDD_**

**_p.s I would like to thank lonelybutters for her help on this story! Gracias!3 Love Ya!3_**


	2. Hitting the barrior

**So, sorry if i took long to update, im the kind of person who writes when i feel like it, not when i have to. ANYWAYS...i just want to thank everyone! i know i didnt get any (tear) reviews:'(...well except from my BFF to the 10000000000000000000000000^power: Lonelybutters :D, but i not going to withhold the story from you guys, like other authors, besides, i did get like, a BUNCH of story alerts and i got favorited as an author like 5 times:DDDDDD, i was all like " Ohhhh Snapple!", so...yeah thanks so much to all of you people for story alerting, favoriteing, and reading my story. :D so.. on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter,or anything, except my moms tortas;D, wait she owns that too:'(**

**Chapter 2 : Stage 1: Initial Shock: Shock following an assault can take on many forms. You may experience emotional as well as physical shock, which in turn could be expressed as very controlled and/or withdrawn, or, highly expressive, including crying, screaming or shaking You may or may not feel comfortable communicating these feelings to others. **

**._._._._._._._.**

**Life's Torture**

_Chapter 2: Hitting the barrior_

***Hermione's POV***

He looked at me in awe, "Hermione I would never hurt you...I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout". I just cried and cried, I new I would have to tell him sooner or later, but I just wish I had the courage to tell him now, but all I could do was cry.

"Hermione", he tried to touch me, but i didnt let him. I scooted farther away from him, until I was on the beds headstand. He was determined though and got on the bed too. I was really scared of what he would do to me. I lifted my head for a brief second and was surprised when I saw a pair of eyes right in front of mine. He touched me and I yelped and shouted "Please!...please..",

"hermoine, im sorry," he paused "For everything," he looked down with a face full of shame and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Im sorry, ...im so fucking sorry, Im sorry couldnt save you that night at malfoy manor." I saw few tears roll down his face."Hermione, I dont want you to feel like this." he said, I was just staring blankly. "hermione, please im just trying to help you, and i.. i..love you" he said, those words sank deep in my heart, "im sorry ron" i kept looking down, avoiding any eye contact at all. the air in the room went from bittersweet, to bitter in less then just a sentence. i started to cry once again, but silently, and my heart started to hurt even more then it did. "Ron just...go" I pleaded. I didn't Want to talk at all. I didnt want to see anyone, I didn't want to express all these feelings, I just wanted to keep them bottled up, even thought I knew, they would explode at some point.

***Rons POV***

I got up, and left, as I walked I could feel Hermione's eyes on me. I was at the door but before I left, I looked back, Hermione turned her head looking down, "Hermione, Will I ever get an answer to my question?" her head shot up and now she didnt hesitate to look at me. after about 30 seconds i took that as my cue to leave.

**(A/N: i know rons point of view is short but, i will give a longer POV later, besides this is a fanficton based on hermione)**

***Hermiones POV***

I felt discusting, like a piece of garbage, Ron had expressed his feeling to me and i shot him down, and the thing is that, I loved him too. I think at this point me and Ron are over. I cant stand to be around anyone else without feeling dirty and used.

***The Next Morning***

Ginny came back last night, but I didnt want to talk, so I pretened to be asleep. I didnt get up, I guess Ron, and Ginny must of spoken to about me because she didnt come and call me in the morning for breakfeast. I was at a point where I couldnt sleep at all, and not just because I was tired, but because if I did sleep I would dream of that night.

I had come up with a millon scenarios in my head of what would of happen if I just died that night at malfoy mannor, what if I left right now and never came back. I think I should just go back to my parents, but everytime I think about leaving Ron, my stomach turned.

I showered as much as I could but, you couldnt get rid of this nasty feeling inside me. I just sat there in the tub, letting the water hit my skin, i was shaking as if I was in a blizzard. I heard when people are depressed that they cut them selves just to make themselve feel better, and I wanted to do it so bad, but I just didnt have the gut to do it.

So finally I had enough. I got a razor and had it againts my skin, I applied pressure and started to move it down. It felt good, like all I could focus on was the pain coming from my arm and I felt like every problem I had just left me at the instant contact of the razor. I got up and screamed. I dont know why though, I just did. I banged my hands against the shower walls. My knuckles were bleeding. I stopped screaming and banging and just sank to the bottom of the shower crying. I started to cut again.

**I saw **_**blood**_.

**Everywhere. **

**I saw it All just trikle down the drain. **

**I had a huge grin on my face, I just couldnt stop feeling happy in those few **_**mintues**_**.**

**"...Ive gone to **_**Madness**_**"**

**._._._._._.**

**Muhahahahhaha!~ Well there you go! I know it was short:'( ,but Ive been busy with my family(drama). I rated this M because of the graphic-ness, not because of...ya'know. ****So yeah, I just wanted to say that.**

**R&R!:D**

**QuezO~ChaN**

**...With Help from LonelyButters ._.**

**P.s..Next chapter might be short, Idk really, Ive been going through some shit and its hard for me to concentrate, sorry. **


	3. Forgetting the past and denying a future

**Disclaimer!: Me owns Nothing:/**

**Chapter 3: Stage 2: Denial: Also called pseudo-adjustment, this stage may find you attempting to go on with normal routine, wanting to forget about the assault. This denial or rationalization of what happened is an attempt to deal with inner turmoil.**

**._._._._._._._.**

**Life's Torture**

_Chapter 3: forgetting the past and denying a future_

***Hermione's POV***

It had been a week since I came out of mine and Ginny's room. Ginny had left, I don't know where, I always pretended to be a sleep, but I heard her packing yesterday. I decided that it was time to move on. I pulled myself out of bed and walked slowly towards the door.

Everything hurt as I walked. I wore a long sweatshirt to hide my cuts, it was purple, my favorite color. I opened it and no one was there. It was about 10:30AM, I thought the Weasly's would be up by now.

I walked towards the kitchen and that's when I heard them all laughing and giggling at the table, I couldn't help but smile for the first time in a while. I gained all my courage and walked out into view, of course Ron was the first to see me. He smiled his famous smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

***Ron's POV***

I was laughing at one of my brothers jokes, when I saw Hermione turn the corner. I smiled, and she did to. I haven't seen her in days and now she's finally coming out of her shell. My mum must have seen the exchange, because she turned her head and saw Hermione.

She lit up instantly, "Hermione! Ohh you're out of your room!" Hermione looked down, and my mother came in her direction,

"come dear, you must be starving" I could tell that she put on a fake smile

"ohh no thank you, I not hungry", "but dear you haven't eaten in days, you look like so small, please" my mother put on a smile, I knew Hermione couldn't say no to her and especially in front of all of us. She nodded, and my mother motioned her to the table, and placed her in the seat right in front, in front of me...

My mother placed breakfast in front of Hermione and we all began to eat, except her. It was bit quieter than before, but it looked like no one minded. I looked at Hermione and she was going to eat, her fork inches away from her mouth, but there was something restricting her.

She finally began to eat, she nibbled the food. She only ate a tiny portion from the plate then chewed slowly. I looked at her; she was so small, and delicate. She had lost weight; I don't think she had been eating the meals we sent her.

All of the others had finished eating, I did to but I decided that I would stay at the table with Hermione and wait for her to finish. She had her head down, and looked like she was in a state of deep thought so she never looked up and noticed that all the others had left, and it was only me and her.

"Hermione are you alright, you haven't really been eating." she looked at me "umm, yeah, I'm just not really hungry right now" she tried to smile, but couldn't, so she just looked down again. "OH, ok then" I didn't want to push the subject anymore and make her go back to her room for another week,

"uhh, you want to go outside Ron, and you know walk, or something?" she asked timidly, "yes, sure", I responded almost too eagerly.

We walked for a awhile and said nothing, until she broke the silence, "so...umm where's Ginny, I didn't see her at the table nor George or harry either?"

"Ohh, well they went along with George to Hogwarts, to help reconstruct everything",

"Hmm and why didn't you go? wait why didn't you ask me to go and help too? I would have gone",

"Well I decided to stay here with you and I didn't ask you because of...what you're going through",

"Oh, thanks I guess"

There was silence for a while, we were both thinking

I couldn't take it any longer; the worry and curiosity were eating me alive inside.

I shouted the burning question in my head out, and I knew I pushed it too far.

She was just beginning to be herself again and I ruined everything with just a simple question.

I'm Such A dumbass.

"Hermione, did anyone touch you at Malfoy manor?" I said it as if I was holding my breath and now that I let the question out, I could breathe again.

Hermione just had a pained expression on her face, and eyes full of shock.

She was going to run.

I didn't know whether I was going let her run or run after her, so I did the next best thing I could think of, I held her.

This was obviously the wrong choice, because she was restraining, and pulling away as if her life depended on it, as if the instant contact of my body was like fire, and she was a fragile piece of paper. As much as she hated it, it felt and looked as if she was giving up. She had gone limp in my arms; she was going to tell me everything.

I was so wrong.

I guess she was just saving up her energy, cause once I loosened my grip, she pushed me. Hard. I fell to the ground with a thud and an "ooof".

"Hermione!" I yelled

She just looked at me with the most angered and hurt face I'd ever seen. "Sorry!" I offered an apology, but she didn't buy it. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and she just walked away.

She was_ gone_, and that is what was left of _My_ Hermione

**._._._._._._._.**

**A/N: So There's Chapter 3...****Yea, Yea, I Know, It takes me like A Month To Update, Sorry But When You're As Much As A Lazy Bum Like Me, You'll Understand, And It Doesn't Help That I'm Like The Worlds Slowest Typer, Just Ask LonelyButters-.-**

**Anyways...**

**Well Nothing Really, So Yea...**

**R&R!:D**

**QuezO~ChaN**

**...With Help From LonelyButters ._.**


	4. Give Me Love

**Hello Dear Readers, this Is QuezO Here, I'm Sorry For The Even Bigger Delay Then Usual, What Was It, Like A Month And Two Weeks? I Don't Know, Anyways, Thank You To Those Of You Who Are Reading, I Do Intend Of Finishing This, Even If I Die, I Will Finish This From the Grave. I Think This Is My Best Chapter, I Was Having Trouble Coming Up With Ideas, But Then I just Sat Down, And All Of This Poured Out Of Me. This Story Is OOC, But Hey It's My Story, And I'll Write It My Way!:) As I Was Writing This Chapter, I Was Listening To Music, I Always Listen To One Song In Particular, And I Named This Chapter After The Song, Its Ed Sheerans: Give Me Love, I Don't Know, Or Even Remember To How I Connected The Song To the Chapter, But I Recommend Listening To It While Reading, While Hermione Is Dancing, I Could Just Picture Her Dancing To It, Like Its Such A Loud Song, But I Just See Her Dancing, Ignoring The Music And Just Dancing. ****Here Is Another Chapter Of Life's Torture,**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, Sadly:(**

**Chapter 4: Stage 3: Reactivation: This stage involves a re-experiencing of the feelings from Stage 1, usually brought on by the triggering of memories of the assault. Feelings of depression, anxiety and shame increase. Other symptoms can include nightmares, flashbacks, a sense of vulnerability, mistrust and physical complaints.**

**._._._._._._._.**

**Life's Torture**

_Chapter 3: Give Me Love_

***Hermione's POV***

_"Mmph, Ughhh, "_

He he just kept rocking inside me, making noises and touching me, kissing me.

He came in me and I screamed.

im sure the whole world heard me.

I was shaking and crying, I felt nothing around me, but pain.

My eyes peeked for a sigh of life around.

To save me.

But there was nothing.

All I saw was him with the most frightening grin I ever saw, followed out with a chuckle.

I woke up, out of breath, grasping for my life. Hot tears were rolling down my face. I felt the cool breeze coming in threw my window.

I stood and walked towards it, just peering out into the night, I'm guessing it was about two in the morning, the stars were out and shining brightly, the sight made me smile. It made me cry. It made me feel alive. I felt human. But yet I felt dead.

Why did this happen to me, I helped save the world and then that happened to me, why?

I hate this feeling of shame, this feeling of uselessness that never seems to leave. I feeling like killing sometimes, like I could just destroy the entire world, and leave it vulnerable, just like it left me.

I have this Memory box that I keep under my bed, I keep everything in this box, every note, every picture, every memory, everything I could fit that brings happiness to my soul, every night I look through it, and just remember, I have not opened it since the "accident", but tonight is different, tonight I want to open it.

I reached under the bed, and I pulled it out, it's not that big, its like a mini treasure chest. It's white, and has long flowers running down the sides. I smiled, I remember when my father bought it home, he said he was walking home, and he stopped when he saw it on the window display.

He said, and I quote,

"it reminds me of you monie, its beautiful, and just breath talking, and its just not beautiful, the inside is just as amazing"

and ever since that day, it reminds me of him to.

I held on to it tightly and walked towards the window. I sat on the seat, and I open it delicately, Memories instantly flooded my mind, on top of everything, is a picture of me, Ron, and Harry That Harigd took of us. It made me smile wildly, I remember when we took that, we were in the dinning hall, Ron Was gouging down on food, Harry was just laughing, and I of course was rolling my eyes.

My eyes glued to Ron,

why would he ever ask me that,

why? I just pushed it off, and looked through the rest, everything made me smile, there were letters from just about anyone, there were old CDs, and post cards, there were cheap toys that held sentimental value, there were picture of family, friends, there were some of my old favorite books and, jewelry, and then I came to my favorite thing, besides the box, my old ballet shoes, yes, I did ballet, and so did my mother, these were hers, and then she gave them to me. I wanted to try them out, and see if I still could move like I used to, so I put them on.

Once I had them on, I felt weightless, I felt new, I stared to dance across the Weaslys floor. I started to cry as I danced, this was who I used to be, Hermione was gone and this is what was left, Hermione could dance, she was smart, she was beautiful, and not dirty, what did she leave behind?

Who knows? Definitely not me. All these thoughts barging in my head, they were screaming and me, and I just fell, fell to the ground, I started to cry hard, and loud, I muffled my crys with my hand, I was shaking, but it was useless, I was useless.

I heard nothing, but I felt hands around me, I started screaming and kicking, he was back, he was going to touch me again, I couldn't let that happen again.

I don't know what happened, Everything hurt, I went limp, and then everything went black.

***Ron's POV***

"Hermoine!, stop!"

"Stop!"

I could see she was in pain, And then she went limp in my arms, I looked around to see my mother at Hermione's bedroom door, in shock. I laid her on her bed. And walked towards my mother.

"Mum just go to bed I'll just take care of her"

"No, Ronald she needs help, and I will take care of her"

"No, mum, please, look, I'll come to tell you when she wakes up alright, just please, let me take care of her" I gave her a pleading look

"please"

"Ok, but the second she wakes up, you go and tell me" she gave me the dangers, took one last look at Hermione and left.

I took the chance to look around the room and I saw a box and a bunch of things around it, I took a look at her things, and it was just a bunch of old stuff, letters, pictures, toys? And a bunch of other things, and then I saw one of my favorite pictures, the one Hagrid took of us at the dining hall, it made me smile.

I walked towards Hermione, and really, like really, took a look at her, her hair was a mess, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and an old ragged purple T-shirt, that was her favorite color, and light pink ballet shoes, I stared at them.

Does she now ballet?

Can she actually dance?

Where did she get them?

Why didn't she tell me or Harry?

I just let the question flow, she looked so vulnerable. Saw her face, It was tear stained, Why did I ever ask her that question? My eyes trailed her body, her face, her legs, and then her arms, and that's when I saw it, a bunch of red wounds on her arms, I was shocked, I felt tears run down my face.

It was my fault, why didn't I save her in time? Why did I just scream her name? Why couldn't I just of fought even harder to save her?

So many questions and just no fucking answers. I sat down in the edge of the bed, I was tried, I Thought of just closing my eyes just for a while, and then she stirred, I got up and waited. She opened her eyes and saw me. She panicked and started to get up but I caught her,

"Hermione, stop, I'm not going to hurt you!" I grabbed her by the hands, she refused to look at me. I guess I calmed her down and she sat down.

"Hermione, were going to get through this, please, you just need to cooperate with me!"

"No were not Ron!, Hermione Left and this what left!"

I guess she had the same thoughts as me.

"Hermione, I'm not giving up on you, as much as you try, I'm not giving up"

"your lying, you're just going to leave"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't save you in time ok, Every day I pay for not saving you, I get to see you just not being yourself and it kills me"

"I'm useless"

"Your not useless, just broken, please let me fix you?"

**._._._._._._._.**

**Ok So That's All Folks!**

**Muhahahahahha!**

**Oh Yeah I Wanted To Mention That I am Entering This thing in School, Called Young Authors, I Have To Write A Story And Enter It, And As I Was Writing This I Thought 'Hey, Maybe I Should Use This As My Entry?' So Give Me Feedback Please!**

**Read And Review!**

**QuezO~ChaN**


End file.
